Healing Embers
by Ulquiorrainverse
Summary: Young Izuwa Midoriya desires to be a heroine, when she meets her idol, she gains the potential to be the greatest.
1. Chapter 1

After school was over Izuwa walked over to the small fish pond near the school. Finding her hero journal, it was water logged and the cover was burnt, but mostly intact. She stared hard at the cover with a look of frustration. 'Why do I let him get to me?' She thought angrily.

She clenched her fists as she walked home thinking of the friendship the two once had. Before they even had quirks, when they were about four they had been close. As a kid young Izuwa looked up to him like a big brother. But after his quirk manifested their relationship started to change. He started to taunt her for her 'loser' quirk. And how it would never let her be a real hero.

Yeah, she could admit her quirk may not have been offensive, like she had would wanted. But it didn't mean she couldn't be a great hero with it. Did it? I mean I see people on the news with some more mundane quirks, sure they aren't very high profile, but still they're heroes. Isn't that all that matters?

Still it wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted to fight villains like All Might. The greatest hero in the world. The man she looked up to and admired with every fiber of her being. His mere presence deterred villains. And she wanted that. She wanted to be able to inspire hope and stop crime with just her presence alone.

Maybe her dreams were unrealistic. She thought walking back home.

As the girl walked back home she headed her usual route. Finding an old looking bridge she crossed under it. It was dark and smelled a bit gross but she wasn't really concentrating in that. Oddly the area felt strangely ominous to her. She couldn't really put her finger on it but she just knew something was off. It seemed too quiet. She looked around and found nothing strange. Shrugging she continued walking, almost out of the tunnel, she heard a noise. It almost sounded like a creak. She looked behind herself and saw nothing, turning back around though was different. Suddenly out of nowhere, coming from the manhole icky green sludge started erupting out of it. She backed up in terror and tried to run but the sludge latched on to her foot strongly. An ominous voice spoke to her from a newly formed mouth.

"Ha ha kid, thanks your a real help!" Eyes popped up staring menacingly down at the struggling girl being enveloped by the watery sludge. She tried fighting but every time her hands only clawed at water and slipped away, doing absolutely nothing as the sludge forced its way around her body and down her throat. She felt herself become lightheaded sooner then she imagined and felt her vision going dark.

'Was this it? Is this how I'm going to die?' Was her only thought. Her body succumbing to the lack of oxygen as she slumped down. Completely at the mercy of the villainous sludge. The laugh the last thought in her mind.

But before she could completely pass out a sudden clang alerted her. A blurry figure jumping from the sewer on the other end of the tunnel.

The Symbol of Peace stood and frowned seeing the monster harming the child. He gripped his grocery bag and cocked back a fist. Screaming as he threw his arm forward. "Delaware smash!"

The force of his blow created a hurricane force gale that ripped through the tunnel. "Can't... Hold... Together!" The villain muttered in vain as his body started to separated. Blowing him away with ease. All Might appeared instantly with incredible speed and grabbed the girls arm and stopping her from being blown away with the villain.

After putting the girl down and making sure she was alive he quickly went to work rounding the villain up. Pouring out his cola bottles to create a makeshift container for the sludge. Assuming it would hold. Otherwise he could hit it again and subdue him over again.

After he was done he went back to the unconscious messy green haired girl. He looked down at her noticing from her bag a book. Curiously he picked it up and noted the title. "Hero Analysis for the future? Huh, so the kid wants to be a hero?"

He noted she was rather fit looking and seemed to have developed quite the workout regime. From the book he glimpsed through it seemed she had taken quite the detailed notes on various heroes. He was impressed at her thoroughness. Maybe she would make it. Depending on her quirk that is. He quickly signed her book and put it back in her bag.

All Might sighed looking at her unconscious body. I can't leave her unconscious out here. So he tapped her face trying to rouse her awake. "Come on kid wake up already! Wake, up, wake up, wake up!" He tapped her face repeatedly. Careful enough to not hurt her.

Soon enough the girl started to twitch awake, batting at the offending hand bothering her. Bright green eyes peeked open finally and she blinked once, twice. Before she screamed and shot up immediately.

"Oh... My... God! It's All Might!" She shouted. She had stars in her eyes seeing the tall imposing legend of a man. "Autograph. I need your autograph." She grabbed her her of journal and found he already signed it.

"Oh my gosh I have so many questions!" She stared at him with complete adoration clutching her even more precious book to her chest.

"No time kid!" He boomed. "Gotta get this villain to the proper authorities!" He patted the cola bottle which contained the green villain.

He turned his back on her and stretch before leaning and jumping straight up in the air. The force of his jump creating gusts of wind.

Unknown to him prior to the jump Izuwa had immediately ran to him. She couldn't let him go just yet. Seeing her hero about to leave so suddenly sparked her into action. Her body moving before she could rationalize her actions and soon found herself clutching onto the mans for dear life as they moved high above the city. Regret immediately filling her. 'Oh god please don't let me die!'

All Might soon realized his unintended passenger clutching his leg. "Hey! What the-!" He shook his leg. "Get off!"

"B-but if I l-let go I'll die!" She screamed clutching his leg. Her mouth wide open from the wind battering her face.

"Oh! Good point!" All Might realized. 'Gotta find someplace to land.' He thought. Clutching the back of the girls shirt to keep her steady. He coughed hard into his fist, tasting blood on his tongue. 'Crap! Don't have much time!'

No sooner did the thought come he spotted a large building, landing on it with a audible thump. Glad it didn't cause any damage from his nearly six hundred pound frame. The girl he was carrying was dazed but uninjured and awkwardly landed on her butt. "My life just flashed before my eyes." She muttered.

"Not a very smart move." He walked away from her towards the railing. "Bang on the door for a bit. Someone will let you in. Now I have to go! See you on the flip side!"

Suddenly Izuwa jumped up urgently hearing her hero about to leave. She couldn't have that. She need to talk to him. "Please wait a second!" She yelled.

"No, I don't have time!"

"Please! I need to know if I can be a hero!" He stopped and listened to her for a moment looking away. "Please! Can I be a hero!"

She looked down calming her voice. "Please, I just need to know. Everyone says I can't be a real hero. That my quirk is just to useless in real fights. And sometimes I do feel useless. But I just want to help."

He stopped. Looking at her he could practically feel the desperation leaking off her. He couldn't help bit wonder what her quirk was that made her feel so desperate that she could be a proper hero.

But soon he felt the exhaustion in his body. 'Shit! Not now!' He felt one for all overtaxing himself and steamed pored off of him as his body shrunk back. 'Dammit!'

Izuwa looked back up and was rendered speechless at the sight. Where once the legendery hero stood. Now was a skeletal looking man, in loose fitting clothes that looked just about to fall off.

"Wha-" she gasped. "Who are you?!" She screamed. Looking around chaotically. "No way your All Might! You imposter! Where is he!"

"I assure you I am-" he suddenly couched up blood. Startling the teen further. Color drsing from her face at the blood seemingly pouring from his mouth.

"But, but. All Mints so big and your..." She trailed off gesturing to his emaciated figure.

The now diminutive All Might finished wiping the blood from his mouth to answer her. "Ya know those thugs always sucking in their gut at the pools? I'm kinda like that."

"But... All Might's a giant of a man who rescues everyone with a fearless smile."

He sighed sitting down. His body exhausted from overusing his quirk. "I assure you theirs plenty off fear behind that smile." He muttered. For some reason he wanted to talk to this kid.

He looked up and stared her in the eyes. "Can you promise you won't go blabbing this to everyone?"

She nodded, as All Might lifted his shirt, revealing the badly scarred torso, his left side completely mangled behind anything she ever saw.

"Pretty gross huh? I got it a few years back,about ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" Izuwa muttered. "Oh! You mean the fight against Toxic chainsaw!" She said.

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Whoa, you know your stuff kid. But no. This fight didn't make it to the media." He sighed lowering his shirt. "Took most of my respiratory system and my whole stomach. Nowadays I can only do hero work for about three hours a day."

All Might sighed again before getting back up. "You asked if you could be a heroine right? What's your quirk?"

"Oh!" She fidgeted with her fingers looking down. "I can heal things. And myself. It's not much and people say I couldn't be much of a hero. I get teased a lot for not having such a mundane quirk. But I just want to be a hero like you!"

"Like me? Huh? Well if you can only heal things then your quirk is kinds useless on the battle field. Sure you could heal other injured citizens and other heroes. But your would do better as a sidekick to a strong hero." She looked down. Hearing the world sidekick drove a wedge deep in her heart. So that's it. Even All Might thinks so.

He smiled hoping she'd understand. But unfortunately she looked even more bummed out. Damn. It was the truth though. The sooner she understood her capabilities the better.

"Well I gotta go." He looked back and saw she had no objections. He sighed hoping she would realize her limitations soon.

It was a while before Izuwa had the strength to go. Hearing even her hero tell her her limitations broke her. But deep down she knew. Just being able to heal people wasn't enough. Even heroes like Recovery girl knew that. She helped others, but she never fought villains. Maybe she could be a heroine, just not how she wanted.

She walked home thinking of her journals. All the notes on heroes, everything she had that showed her how to fight a villain. She had so much. She trained so hard.

After learning of her quirk she learned quickly enough that it took a lot out of her to heal someone else and soon found out she need to build her stamina. She trained every day. Building up her body, eating right. She practiced moves from her journals, moves she analyzed from many heroes.

Maybe it was useless now if she couldn't be a battle hero.

Her musing was broken when she heard a loud explosion from a nearby building. There was smoke rising in plumes.

She immediately felt her body kick into action and run to the scene. Hoping to see another hero fight a villain. She squirmed her way through and caught sight of an alley way in cinders. Nearby building were on fire as flames poured from open windows.

She potted the villain in the center holding onto a struggling kid. 'Oh god! How long has he been like that. I could barely stand it for a few minutes.' She thought in horror.

She looked around and saw heroes tense just staring at the scene. 'Why aren't they doing anything?'

'God he was going to die!' And it was her fault she thought. Realizing she must have made All Might drop the villain during his escape. 'I'm no heroine.'

As the kids struggling grew he pulled at the sludge, his face trying to get out. And for a moment his eyes shone. She recognized them, it was Katsuki! And for the first time his eyes shone true despair and absolute fear.

Something in her awakened. Seeing that look drove her on as she felt her legs spring into action, despite the protests of heroes trying to stop her.

"No stop running you idiot!"

"Save the girl!"

"Get back here!" Heroes all yelled out to no avail. As they started running after her kicked into action by the young girl running to her apparent death.

Izuwa immediately recalled her journals and training. Quickly lifting her yellow backpack off and throwing it hard against the villain. A book flew out and hit hard in to creatures eye. He screeched in pain, giving Katsuki room to move, but he was still stuck. Izuwa latched onto his arm and tried pulling him out. Feeling him start to move.

"What the hell are you doing Deku!" Katsuki screeched in pain and anger.

"I couldn't just ignore you, Kaachan." She used his old nickname, tears streaming from her face as she grit her teeth and pulled.

But the distractions only lasted so long. The villain raised up his arm to strike the girl down.

But no sooner did he raise a watery arm did a figure flash on the scene. Taking the blow easily and stooping it in its tracks.

"I really am pathetic aren't i?" All Might in all his muscle bound glory stood over the kids. The sludge trying to take him down with no avail. "I told you what it takes to be a hero, but it seems I didn't take it to heart myself."

"So let me show you a true pro at work!" He cocked back a fist and with a mighty roar he bellowed. "Delaware Smash!"

He grabbed the kids hands and an enormous hurricane force wind completely broke the liquid villain apart blasting him away, as well as the fires and smoke.

The crowd and heroes stood in shock at the sheer power he displayed. Looking up and seeing the clouds moved, slowly darkening and rain starting to pore from the swirling mass.

All a might stood, shaken from the strain but standing victoriously for the crowd as they cheered.

Later on after he left and the other heroes took care of the situation Izuwa was chewed out by them for risking her life and Katsuki was praised for surviving against the villain.

As she walked back home Katsuki chewed her out saying she didn't save him. Which he was right. She didn't save him. But she tried. And maybe that mattered.

As she walked home All Might showed up again suddenly from the sky. "I am here!" He bellowed before shrinking back once more and crouching up blood again.

"All Might! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you kid." He finished wiping the blood away. "I needed to thank you."

"Oh me? But I really didn't do anything. I mean I was more of a hindrance than anything." She blushed looking away.

"That maybe so. But you tried, you were scared but that didn't stop you from rushing to save that boy without a second thought to your own life. And that my girl is the essence of a true hero." He smiled down at the teen. Seeing the potential greatness in her. He knew what he had to do. He found his successor. He knew it in his bones that this kid was the next torch bearer. "I deem you worthy for my power!"

Izuwa stared blankly at him. "Huh?" 'What does he mean?'

"Don't worry I'm not gonna force it on ya!" He laughed at her nervous look. "You wanna know what my power is? Some say its a simple strength enhancing quirk or invulnerability. But that's the farthest from the truth. In fact. I wasn't even born with this power, it was given to me by my own predecessor."

"Huh?!" Izuwa looked stunned at the concept. 'No way! Quirks can't be passed on!'

"But- but that's not how quirks work! True theirs a lot of speculation on how your quirk works but the idea of a quirk that can be passed on, since the growth of quirks there hasn't been a single quirk that was able to change users."

"Hey, hey kid! Enough, adjust your reality because that's how mine works." He sighed, breaking her from her muttering. "The name of my power is One for All!"

"One... For... All?" She repeated.

"Yeah. One persons improves the power and passes it down the line, improving it further and further with each new user. This is the power that lets me be the symbol of piece! The power that lets me bring justice to those who seek injustice!"

So young Midoriya? Do you accept my power?"

Izuwa stared, hardened her face and took the first step to her dreams. "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out the following day when she next saw All Might, he explained more about One For All, and the backlash it had on the body. Apparently an untrained weak body couldn't hold its immense power, which could possibly kill her if she wasn't trained beforehand. She shuddered at the thought, remembering her skinny frame from all those years back. Luckily she had trained hard for the last six years.

But luckily all she had to do was be tested to see if she was fit enough. All Might had taken her to a nearby gym, he was still in his skeletal form to not attract attention. Izuwa decided to wear green track pants and tank top, showing off her toned muscular arms. All Might whistled when he saw them, already impressed. She began her workout with some simple stretches to prepare her body before taking some weights and dead-lifting about six hundred pounds. She did a set of ten before she got to exhausted. Her arms sparking with tiny pink flames which All Might took notice of.

He raised a brow. Izuwa noticed and explained. "My body automatically heals minor damage."

"So you recover faster? Impressive."

After they were done with a few more weights and strength training. The two left outside and went for a run. All Might bulking up and Izuwa barely could keep up, although admittedly he was far from his top speed, more of a slow crawl. It was about twenty miles before they stopped. Izuwa's legs burning from the strain, her legs wreathed in pink flames.

"That little ability is going to be useful." All Might muttered.

Izuwa was still catching her breath but soon regained it, albeit quicker then a regular person. Their run had stopped near an ice cream shop so the two decide to rest and have a nice treat. Izuwa practically glowing under the compliments of her idol.

"Well I am very impressed kid, your physique is incredible. I thought at first it was going to take some time to prepare your body but your easily at a level capable of inheriting it already."

Izuwa blushed into her cone. "Thanks. My quirk tires me out and I need a lot of stamina to use it. So I learned early on exercising was the best way to increase my overall stamina."

She perked up suddenly realizing something she missed. "Oh! I almost forgot. I was gonna say it on the roof yesterday but forgot."

"What is it?"

"It's about your wound. Your stomach is completely gone, right?"

"Yeah, my lungs are pretty messed up too." He sighed looking down and clutching his old wound.

"Well," she looked down blushing. "Do you think I could try healing it?" She raised her head with determination.

"Sorry kid." He sighed, she had a good heart. "I had a lot of healers try. This is pretty much the best I could look for. Still I'm lucky to even be alive. Thanks though."

Seeing her still determined face he decided to five her a try bough. He relented and raised his shirt in silent acceptance. He was sure it wasn't going to work though. Izuwa smiled and brought her hands to the ruined flesh, calling for her flames she pushed the heat into his body and concentrated hard. His whole abdomen was wreathed in pink, and he felt a warmth like none other envelope him. He quickly looked around and realized no one was seeing the unauthorized quirk in use and sighed in relief. He had to admit the flames felt really good. Ever since he had this scar he dealt with a constant pain, it was barely tolerable on a good day. 'Well at least it's good for something.'

Soon however he realized something. A sharp tugging, almost painful sensation in his gut. It felt like something was pushing around. And with shock of realization he found it was his stomach! Holy shit it's growing back! When the messy green haired girl leaned back in her chair she looked exhausted. He looked and felt his wound, the scar was about the same, maybe a bit better. But he found the ever present pain lessened. And just knew he had his stomach back. Countless surgeries, healing quirks. He went through it all. But this one kid. In just a matter of minutes just regrow a whole organ. All Might felt a sense of gracefulness to this young girl. If he wasn't already convinced in his pursuit to make her his successor, then he was now. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind. She would carry this sacred torch.

The healing took a bit out of her. She explained healing others exhausted her more then healing herself. And healing an entire organ even more so. He chuckled before picking her up and taking her to her house.

But before he left he plucked a hair out. He gave the hair to a befuddled Izuwa. After seeing the disgusted look and agreeing with her. Remembering when he had to do the same thing. Shuddering at the memory.

"If this is what I need to do than so be it." She steeled her nerves and quickly swallowed the hair. Nearly vomiting but managing to hold it down. She shuddered in revulsion. She bid farewell to her hero and went inside to rest.

The next day after having rested from her quirk usage. Izuwa got up early and decided it was a good time to train. She usually woke up early for training around this time.

Although she realized this time she was going to be training with a new quirk. She turned almost as green as her hair remembering swallowing the hair. Izuwa grimaced and shuddered in disgust.

It was a good ten hours since she did it though and was sure she had the power. Now it was just time to test it. Izuwa ran to a once popular beach. Now though it was littered with so much junk it could hardly be considered anything but. It was kinda sad really she remembered as a little girl coming here and there was a gorgeous ocean view to be seen and such soft sand. People just took advantage of the tides carrying garbage here to illegally dump their trash. She looked on with determination. "Well that's gonna change!" She smiled. "Time to clean this place up!"

Hours later she was a sweating mess, but she had managed to clear a good twenty meter path. She had quickly filled a few trailers and ran them to the proper dump, and recycling center. Her body almost a constant glow of pink as her quirk worked to heal her vigilantly. Her torn muscles already healed and she just felt a little tired only. The great thing about her quirk is that it let her work out harder and faster. Her energy only dictating when to stop. Her body healing no matter what she put it through. So with just a ten minute rest, and some lunch. She was back at it. Although this time she was gonna use One For All.

"Okay he mentioned I need to just summon the energy from inside myself. Hmm." She thought trying to imagine what to do. How do I feel the energy though? She took a deep breath and went to punch a fridge. "Ow! Holy! That hurt!" She squealed in pain as her fingers and wrist broke on the solid metal and the only thing to show for it was a good sized dent. Not All Might worthy mind you.

"Okay this is harder then I thought." She said with a grimace when her fingers finally were finished healing. But luckily after a good hour. And many broken fingers later. She finally summoned it. Izuwa's left arm glowed with green vein like patterns. And when she next punched the heavily dented fridge. This time it went smiling forward a huge gust of wind and obliterated metal shards rained towards the ocean. Though her body didn't do so well, she was launched in reverse at high speed, with her shattered arm flailing as her body impacted hard against a brick wall. Trailing copious amounts of blood as her body slid to the dirt. Her back completely shattered from the impact. Her last thought. 'Holy shit."

Like the first time they met Izuwa was being slapped awake by All Might. His hulking frame towering over her. He had came after seeing the clouds breaking. He had a strong feeling it was Izuwa training with One For All and was right. After an exhausting day of Toshinori filling out paperwork to make his tenure as a teacher official.

Nezu had also lectured him for hours on end and nearly all the teachers tried giving him tips. It's like everyone knew he had no idea what he was doing. Dammit! He was All Might, he could do this!

Meeting with recovery girl had also been interesting. After showing her the wound and verifying indeed his stomach and grown back. She was so taken back she nearly fainted. She was eager to meet this amazing healer so much she was practically frothing at the mouth.

So now after finding the kid on the beach and a horrifying scene of a Izuwa shaped blood splatter on the wall. Immediately he checked her over for wounds and just saw the small closing wound that her flames were making quick use of. Judging from the amount of blood loss he shuddered to think of what she looked like prior to her quirk activating.

Nearly an hour passed for Toshinori as he watch over. Bored Toshinori looked around and did a quick internet search and found this beach was once popular. Before it became such a dump from illegal dumping. He was impressed, the kid had turned her training into a community service effort. Seriously this kid kept impressing him more and more.

After nearly an hour of waiting with the bored All Might having gone for a moment to stop a few criminals quickly before returning. Did Young Izuwa start to wake up. She laid on a smooth bench where Toshinori had left her. Her back incredibly sore as well as her arm, but luckily when she inspected herself for damage she found none. She sighed in relief.

"Ah, young Midoriya your awake!" All Might boomed. Coming into view in his hero form, wearing a bathing suit that was dripping. "All Might... What happened? Why are you here? Why are you wet?" She asked, looking around seeing some of the clutter pushed farther away. The beach looked a little cleaner around the area. Was he swimming?

"I noticed your quirk being used. Thought you might want some tips. After all you just got this new power. And it is quite the handful." He laughed.

"Yeah." She sighed looking to her stinging arm and hand, quite a handful indeed. She got up and face him. "I can't imagine how you can even handlethis power so easily."

"Well you'll get the hang of it. It just takes practice. Your body isn't ready to handle all that power yet, you need to work your way up. But you'll get there." He place a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly he coughed up blood again. Dammit, this was the first time in a few hours he did this, he was doing so well. He was able to strain his body more, but still his injury started acting up again. "Can't hold it much longer."

"Oh! All Might let me heal it the rest of the way, please?" She pleaded. Seeing him return to his skeletal form.

"You sure?" He asked. "It's not gonna take too much out of ya?"

"Don't worry, I might pass out again but I can take it!" She smiled once again touching his old injury and letting her pink flames lick at the ruined flesh. All Might felt the warmth and sting as the tissue regenerated beneath his skin. It wasn't too long before he felt he could take in a lungful of air without any pain. The flames dissipated and before the kid could fall he quickly grabbed her, easily lifting her with one arm in his hero form. All Might lifted his shirt and smirked seeing only a grapefruit size scar remaining, he could live with that.

It was a bit after noon when All Might took the girl home. Inko nearly had a heart attack seeing her baby girl being carried home by the legendary hero. But soon calmed down when she realized her daughter was only exhausted and not actually injured. She invited All Might in but he declined her offer.

The next ten months were hell as Izuwa did her best to control one for all. Her body was constantly being broke and healing, she found she could break her arms at least twenty times a day without getting too exhausted. And slowly but surly she managed to channel less power without breaking herself.

All Might to his credit tried helping and some tips did help, but to be honest he wasn't the greatest teacher. Something she was not going to tell the man.

In school she diligently studied as well. She was exhausted most of the time but managed to get decent grades, managing to be at least the sixth in her class. She knew the written exams to get into U.A were gong to be hell as well so she had to study as much as possible.

Luckily nearing the end she felt ready for the high school exams. She was able to channel her new power a lot better. Focusing One For All at maybe ten percent in her limbs she wants to use. She estimated maybe she could safely use fifteen percent, but that still was painful to her body. But even then ten percent amazed her, she easily lifted about an entire fridge with just her left arm!

The day had finally arrived. The U.A. Entrance exams were open. She had dressed in her old school uniform and walked, almost giddily to the building. She was ready. The school building was immensely large. So many hopeful examines milled around entering. She took a deep breath and walked forward. Only to trip on herown shoelace!

Dammit! Some hero I am.

Just as she was going to face plant, cementing her embarrassment to all the potential students. She found herself floating. Blinking in bewilderment she touched the ground, just moments later falling softly when a girls voice sounded above her. "Sorry about using my quirk on you." She said cheerfully. Helping her up from the ground. "I saw you fall and thought you wouldn't mind. I'm Uraraka Ochako." She held out her hand.

Izuwa stood up straight remembering her manners. "Midoriya, I'm Midoriya Izuwa. Nice to meet you." She smiled back, taking the other girls hand. She was really cute Izuwa admitted in her head. An adorable round face with blushing cheeks and chocolate brown hair touching her shoulders. She had a brown coat with a hint of a pink sweater peeking out.

"Well I guess we should go inside." She thumbed towards the building and turned and walked off waving. Izuwa followed after the other examines and headed to the auditorium for their orientation to begin their exams. A large group of students were already seated and she found herself seated near her old friend Katsuki, who glared at her but didn't say anything. She didn't say anything in hopes to not set the volatile boy off.

Soon lights turned on and the screen lit up on stage. Catching everyone's attention. For a moment she felt like she had a minor heart attack swing the pro hero standing on the stage behind the podium. "Oh my god!"

"What's up U.A. Candidates, thanks for tuning into me your school dj!" The man boomed in his loud voice. "Come on and let me hear ya!" He screamed. Everyone remained silent. "Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine I'll skip straight to the main show, let's talk about how this practical exams gonna go down, okay." "Are you ready!"

"Seriously the Voice Hero: Present Mic! He's so cool!" I gushed.

"Will you shut up, yah damn nerd." Katsuki muttered from her side. She sunk back in the chair with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Like your application says today you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings! Gird your loins my friends! After I drop the mic here you'll head to your specified centers, sound good?" Silence. "I get it, we're being split up so we can't work with any of our friends." Katsuki said from my said.

Izuwa looked over and noticed our exam cards and saw he was right. "Yeah your right, our exam numbers are right after each other but were in separate centers."

"Get your eyes off my card dammit." He muttered hostilely. "damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you." She quickly turned my attention back to the announce.

"okay now let's look at your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center, you'll earn points based on their level difficulty. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid song gusts solo, but," he warned. "Make sure to keep things heroic, attacking other examines is U.A. No no, ya dig?"

"Excuse me, sir? But I have question?" A student asked and we looked to see a tall boy with glasses and smooth hair stand up. "On the print out you listed four types of villains not three. With all respect if this is an err on official U.A. Materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school."

"All right alright. Examines number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points, that guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There one in every battle center. Think of it as an hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten. But their kinds no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones topping the charts."

'Huh? So it was kinda like a video game?' She thought. Thinking of the setup.

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte one laid down: a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes. Hmm, now that's a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond. Let's hear a plus ultra!"

After being administered the written exams for the last hour or so. We were then led out of the auditorium and to the locker rooms to change into or sports gear. Izuwa chose a simple green track pants and white sleeveless shirt.

Getting dressed Izuwa noticed Ochako getting dressed and greeted her. She had a black and white jacket with matching pants, looking nervous. She smiled when she noticed her. "Izuwa!"

"Whoa look at the those arms!" She grabbed my and I felt my face quickly flush as the cute girl felt up my arms. "And those abs!"

Before she could reach for her shirt she quickly backed away in embarrassment. "Okay I think the exam is going to start soon!" She practically yelled out in nervousness.

Garnering strange looks from the other girls still in the room. Izuwa practically ran from the room leaving a confused Ochako behind. The gate to the battle center was absolutely massive! And standing stop a ledge was the announcer Present Mic, the students all waited for him to tell them to start. As the does opened they were still focused on him.

"Right! Let's starts." He said. "Get moving! There are no countdowns in battle, run, run, run!" Izuwa stared at him confused for a moment before she realized everyone was ahead of her already in the center. She panicked before running after the group hoping she didn't ruin her chances. 'Shit! That was a terrible start!'

Everyone had scattered, Izuwa heard various students shouting as they found their targets already and were racking up points. A three pointer raced toward her when it locked on target. It was bigger then she expected. It was still intimidating. Thinking quickly she fired up One a For All in her legs and charged. Unfortunately colliding rather hard with the machine, breaking several ribs in the process and possibly, or most definitely a shoulder.

Luckily the robot couldn't take the impact as well smiling down at the torn head. She hobbled slightly as her ribs healed before taking off looking for more targets. Fortunately Izuwa got the hang of it better, managing to either kick or punch the machines with a ten percent hit. The blows easily taking care of them.

She estimated about thirty points so far. And with the screams of people announcing their points it wasn't too bad. Still she wanted a higher score and was on the lookout for any she could find. As she ran looking for any more the ground began to shake and rumble. And before she knew it an immense shadow covered the field. Examinees all around could only gape at the immense robot that towered high above the building. 'Holy shit! That's the zero pointer!'

'Crap, I have to run!' Was the only thought now in her head. It punched the ground hard, the shockwave blowing chinks of rubble barreling towards the examinees at a fast pace, barely avoiding getting it. People ran for all they were worth trying to high tail it from the colossal killing machine. But suddenly a voice caught Izuwas hears stopping her cold in her tracks.

"Ow!" Her blood ran cold when she caught the prone form of her new friend laying with her ankle caught under the rubble. Immediately Izuwa ran when she saw the fist coming back down. Ready to take her out.

As she ran she realized ten percent wasn't going to cut it. Disregarding her safety she charged a hundred percent in her legs and jumped, finally level with its head she punched with everything she had. Satisfied seeing the head collapse in on itself and blow up. It's body collapsed as it blew to pieces. Which left the green haired girl falling several stories, with no soft landing in sight. Her legs and right arm were completely shattered from the voice as they bled. Already pink flames enveloped them, but they wouldn't heal in time.

'Damn this was gonna hurt!' She bought with a grimace. Unsure if she could survive this. Luckily the only impact she receive was a slap on her cheek and noticing else. Opening her eyes she dropped only a few feet, groaning as her mangled limbs were dropping injuring them more. She looked and saw Ochako floating on a scrap machine falling and puking her guts out. She smiled and thought, 'she saved me?' She relaxed and let her quirk heal herself. It was going to be a little while. She sighed, rolling herlsf on her back win her good arm. Grunting in annoyance as she realized she damaged them again from the action.

"Whoa did you see her attack?" She heard people talking about her actions.

"Yeah, I didn't think she had that kinda power." "Still it ruined her body. Look at her arm and legs."

"Is she on fire?!"

"Very nice. Good work all of you." I kindly voice announced coming onto the scene. It sounded like an older woman. "Your heroes in my eyes, everyone of you." Izuwa tried sitting up and felt in awe seeing one of her favorites coming by. It was Recovery girl. "My, my your body was this damaged by your own quirk?" She looked over the girl in shock. Izuwa chuckled awkwardly, trying to wave off her concern. Despite her looking so bad. "Don't worry it'll heal, see," she gestured to her somewhat healed hand and gave her a thumbs up. She laid back down. Staring. At the sky hoping she made enough points as she closed her eyes and rested. Hopeful of the future.


End file.
